Sam Farrinlis
Sam Farrinlis is a master Magi at the Guild of Sorceries. She would witness both the Omega Killers rain of Terror and the rise of the Sadrians yet remain strong. Bio: Early Life: Sam Farrinlis was born in the world of Tollona two the Farrinlis family of Pureblood Aldeans . She was loved deeply by her parents and when she showed signs of Magic her parents eagerly sent her to train in the Guild of Sorceries. She esaly passed her initiate test and became the Apprentice to master Ordrath Middlim. She trained for meny years eventually passing her apprentice trails and becoming a journeyman. Travels and curse. After graduating from the Guild she visited meny council aliened Worlds. Wile visiting the World of Onixana she ran into the warlock Tolatrouk Warreaper, and the two became enemies. He attacked her at the inn at Fallisa and the two entered a heated magic duel. Tolatrouk emerged victorious leaving Sam on the ground wounded and cursed. For resions unknown... probably having to do with the fact he had been maddend by the Chaos War he changed her biological gender to male as well as cursing her. She was found by the Hunter of Amon Anselm Yeager who helped catch and imprison Tolatrounk. But he refused to turn her back, and as the council refused to cast Gender change spells even to fix things, she was stuck. Master Magi: She soon recovered from her trauma and continued her research into magic. Years later she gained fame and notoriety for her mastery of life magic and was offered a position among the Guild's master Magi. She accepted and returned to Onixana to teach new apprentices. Here she would befred severl of the other masters such as Zosele and Maximilian Karner. She would tech meny apprentices such as Ani-Om-Tanak, and Michael Weidemann. The Omega Killer: Things would be well for Sam until in the year 1985 when the young student and lover of her apprentice Michael Weidemann, Isla Kaur died after falling from her dorm window. This would start a series of events that would shake the vary foundations of the Guild to its core. As this would lead to the murder of Gamma Pascow and Trale Zedez. As the bodies began to pile up she grew more and more worried for her apprentice who had fallen into a deep depression. She along with her friend and college Loreta Nuño attmpted to keep the students calm as a council task force lead by Jake Norivi began their investigations into the killings.She would attempt to advise them as Aulus Lovernius,the vindictive head of security, was angered at their presence. She would be among the first at the seane after the messy death of Fran Lorren and would lead the students away from the school to Stedly Castle in In-Dork. After they returned she was questioned among other Master Magi in the investigation into the Deaths. She would answer all the questions yet would get offended when the investigators asked her incident with Tolatrouk all those years ago. Later she would vent by taking about events such as the disappearance of Raina Rudel with Loreta. Later that week her she was shocked with the sudden death of her friend Teredanyis Sinborin who was killed after almost salving the Omega Killer case. She would sing his lamentation along with Loreta, Zosele, Sam and Nozato Roh. During the meeting discussing his findings a wounded Zedaz Doestegh came in and told the others that their was an outbrake of the Sovani Fungus and all the masters had to deal with it. (Story ongoing) Personality: She is known for being kindly and careing to her apprentices, yet her days are often filled with a great melancholy attitude. She is loudly spoken and will almost always speak her mind about inportent things. Powers: Master Leval Sorcerer: She is a skilled sorcerer and a master of the Guild. Relationships: Apprentices: Sam treats her Aprteces with respect Michal Wilderman: Category:Aldeans Category:Pureblood Category:Sorserer Category:Transfomed Category:Cursed Category:GuildofSorceries Category:MasterMagi Category:Mage Category:Female characters Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Tollona